L'Araignée et le Chien
by Aigie-san
Summary: Ciel, complètement ivre, débarque chez Alois pour régler ses comptes. Les démons, les shinigamis, les tentatives de meurtre... tout ça commence à bien faire ! [AloisxCiel]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Yana Toboso.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **L'Araignée et le Chien**

 _Dame Araignée à sa toile attachée,_

 _Attendait qu'arrive une proie._

 _Sire Chien assoiffé, enragé,_

 _S'approcha sans être aux aboies._

-Avoir un joli minois et un passé particulièrement merdique ne t'autorise pas à pourrir la vie gens.

Alois cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Claude derrière, lui, ne semblait pas s'y attendre non plus au vu de son froncement de sourcils. Ils avaient dû manquer quelque chose. Récapitulons, alors. Ciel Phantomhive, et rival attitré de l'héritier Trancy, avait débarqué sans prévenir chez le blond. Trop content de ne pas avoir dû avoir recourt à une quelconque manipulation pour attirer le pactisant de Sebastian dans sa toile, Alois l'avait accueilli.

Ou du moins avait essayé, car la porte du manoir à peine refermée, Ciel s'était planté devant elle pour ne plus bouger de sa place. Le Comte Trancy avait alors juste eu le temps de constater l'absence de Sebastian et la rougeur, on ne savait due à quoi, sur les joues de Ciel que celui-ci s'exprimait en les termes précédents. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Mais son silence parut contrarier le garçon aux yeux bleus qui éleva le ton.

-Mon majordome m'a menti. Ton majordome et ta servante t'ont menti. Résultat de leurs conneries ? Tu crois Sebastian responsable de la mort de ton frère. Je te crois responsable de la mort de mes parents. Et on tente de s'entretuer. Et, oh, surprise ! J'ai manqué de me faire tuer, et manqué de te tuer pour rien ! Parce que tu sais quoi ? IL N'Y A RIEN STRICTEMENT RIEN QUI NOUS RELIE ! RIEN DU TOUT !

Écumant, le visage de plus en plus rouge, Ciel se mit à faire de grands gestes pour illustrer la suite de son récit.

-Et le pire, c'est que ça aurait pu durer longtemps comme ça ! Mais il se trouve que parmi la foule de personnes qui se croient mes amis, il y a des Dieux de la Mort. Et que parmi ces Dieux de la Mort se trouve celui que je prenais pour un simple croque-mort complètement barge et qui est en fait le plus puissant d'entre eux. Et donc, pour satisfaire je ne sais quelle lubie de son cerveau malade, il m'a fait venir chez lui pour me raconter toute la vérité nous concernant tous les deux !

Ciel poussa un cri rageur et sa colère ainsi que la brutalité de ses gestes s'amplifièrent.

-Et là, j'apprends que Claude t'a fait croire que Sebastian était le meurtrier de Lucas alors que ton frère est son propre meurtrier via un pacte qu'il a passé avec Hannah pour accomplir le souhait que tu avais formulé à propos de ce village où vous avez vécu étant enfants ! Que Sebastian m'a fait croire que ma vengeance n'était pas accomplie juste parce que Claude avait entaillé sa putain de fierté ! Et que ton but final était de passer un pacte avec ta servante pour au final faire de moi un démon afin qu'aucun de nos majordomes ne m'obtiennent ! ET S'IL Y A BIEN UNE CHOSE QUE JE DÉTESTE C'EST QU'ON ME PRENNE POUR UN TROPHÉE !

Alois, toujours hors-jeu, au même titre que Claude, ne put que continuer à écouter Ciel vider son sac, puisque qu'il était évident que c'était cela qu'il faisait.

-Alors, oui tu as perdu la seule personne que tu aies jamais aimée et qui t'ait jamais rendu cet amour ! Oui, t'as été violé, déshonoré, traité comme du bétail, appelle ça comme tu veux ! Oui, ton majordome s'est mis à me porter plus d'intérêt qu'à toi ! Mais bordel, ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir faire de moi un démon ! D'autant que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce qui attire à ce point Claude, c'est le soi-disant goût sucré de mon âme, alors que j'ai ordonné à Sebastian de me dire quel goût elle avait et qu'il se trouve qu'elle est amer ! Autrement dit, tu veux me condamner à une éternité d'obscurité PARCE QUE TON ABRUTI DE DÉMON A CONFONDU NOS ÂMES !

Sans voix, le Comte Trancy assista à l'explosion finale de Ciel.

-ALORS SEBASTIAN, CLAUDE, TOI ; JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS !

Alois ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que le Comte Phantomhive pointait du doigt Claude.

-Toi ! Rends-toi utile pour une fois et apporte-moi une bouteille de tous tes alcools les plus forts ! TOUTE DE SUITE !

Alois fit un signe distrait à Claude afin que celui-ci obéisse. Le majordome partit accomplir l'ordre et laissa les deux nobles seuls. Le Comte Trancy, après avoir retrouvé un peu de sa superbe, prit la parole.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as déjà bu ?

Ciel se calma brusquement.

-Chez moi j'avais que de l'Absinthe. J'ai goûté le vin et le champagne mais j'aimais pas alors je suis venu ici dès que j'ai eu fini de vider la dernière..., souffla-t-il.

Halluciné, Alois resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de hausser un sourcil sarcastique.

-Je suis touché que tu aies décidé de venir taper ta petite crise chez moi pour ensuite vider mes caves...

-Pfff... Tu voulais que je trouve de l'alcool comme ça dans quel autre endroit ?

-Oh, parce que moi je ne peux pas ne pas en avoir, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Ciel sur le ton de l'évidence. Parce que toi t'es un putain psychopathe vicieux, pervers, et dévergondé.

L'héritier Trancy croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé. Bon, ce n'était pas faux, mais il était quand même vexé. Parce que c'était Ciel qui le lui disait, et en face en plus. Certes, c'était un Ciel totalement déchiré, mais un Ciel tout de même. Son rival. Son pire ennemi. Sa Némésis. Mais pourquoi Diable Claude mettait-il autant de temps à revenir ? Le noble ne comptait absolument pas se coltiner l'héritier Phantomhive seul. Pas dans cet état qui rendait le garçon aux yeux bleus particulièrement intenable.

 _« Hé, mon ami, me voilà bien affligée..._

 _De vous voir ainsi désarmé. _»__

 _Commence alors l'Araignée._

 _ _«_ Venez donc chez moi loger !_

 _Vous y serez bien traité. »_

 _Propose la malicieuse affamée._

Cependant, en voyant Claude revenir avec la « commande » de Ciel, un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres du blond. Il congédia son majordome et invita le Comte Phantomhive à venir s'asseoir à la table pour boire quelques verres. Alois prit ensuite une bouteille au hasard et en servit un verre au pactisant de Sebastian. Celui-ci le saisit, le vida d'une traite et le reposa brutalement sur la table.

-Et toi... Tu bois pas ? Demanda Ciel.

-Non.

-Pffpffpff... J'suis sûr qu'tu prépares un sale coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir, alors ?

-Raaah ! Mais tu comprends rien ! J'viens t'expliquer que y'avait aucune raison pour qu'on s'en prenne l'un à l'autre et qu'en plus t'es le seul à avoir assez d'alcool correct pour me faire oublier tout ça !

Alois fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Ciel avait raison : il n'était plus nécessaire qu'ils se fassent le moindre coup bas. Cette idée énerva profondément le pactisant de Claude. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé que depuis qu'il avait pris Ciel pour cible. D'ailleurs, en repensant aux paroles de son rival, c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute si Lucas avait passé ce pacte avec Hannah et par conséquent était mort. Il tendit une main vers une bouteille pour se servir à son tour mais se ravisa : il fallait qu'il soit sobre pour pouvoir jouer correctement avec le Comte Phantomhive. Car, néanmoins, il y tenait à son jeu. Il fallait qu'il gagne et sa victoire serait un bras d'honneur monumental aux trois démons qui s'étaient ainsi joués d'eux. Oh ça oui, ils allaient amèrement regretter leurs mensonges.

-Hm... Moi je préfère oublier en m'amusant.

-C'est étonnant, dis donc...

-Garde tes sarcasmes ; ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu me soûler chez mon pire ennemi.

-Au risque de me répéter : j't'emmerde. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? S'enquit Ciel en attaquant une nouvelle bouteille. J'te préviens, c'est mort pour les échecs.

-J'avais remarqué... C'est pourquoi je pensais plus à un « action, chiche ou vérité ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, un jeu de pauvre. Tu choisis entre les trois propositions. Avec « action », je te donne quelque chose à faire que tu es obligé d'accomplir : si tu refuses tu bois un verre. Refuse une seconde fois et ce sera deux verres, ainsi de suite. Avec « chiche », je te donne un défi : si tu le réussis, tu pourras rajouter une action à mon propre choix, si tu échoue, tu bois. Et « vérité », je te pose une question et tu dois y répondre sincèrement : si tu refuses ou s'il s'avère que tu mens, tu bois.

D'accord, il avait légèrement modifié les règles, mais il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

-J'ai l'impression de me faire enfumer..., commenta Ciel. Mais c'est pas grave.

-Très bien. Action, chiche ou vérité ?

-On va commencer doucement avec « vérité ».

-C'est vrai que tu me trouves beau ?

-J'ai dit que t'avais un joli minois, pas que tu étais beau ! T'es vraiment narcissique comme mec !

-Vrai ou non ?

-Et obstiné ! T'es pas moche.

Alois retint un sourire de pur prédateur.

-Ok. Ce sera action pour moi.

-Bois un verre.

Le Comte Trancy serra les dents. Même bourré, ce sale clébard de Phantomhive arrivait à se dresser contre ses plans. L'Araignée pesa le pour et le contre et trouva qu'il valait mieux honorer l'action, ainsi, il n'aurait qu'un seul verre à boire s'il devait en refuser une autre. Dès la première gorgée, le liquide lui brûla gorge et lui mit l'œsophage en flamme, aussi donc décida-t-il d'imiter Ciel et de tout boire d'un trait.

-Action, chiche ou vérité ? Questionna-t-il alors avec une grimace mal contenue.

-On peut choisir deux fois la même chose ?

-Non.

-Bâtard, ce jeu. Chiche.

-On continue dans ma chambre.

-Tu rêves !

-Réfléchis bien, si t'acceptes tu pourras me rajouter une action.

Ciel se perdit dans une intense réflexion qui contenait ceci : « cette misérable arachnide n'est qu'une foutue manipulatrice mais elle n'a pas tort puis un lit sera toujours plus confortable qu'une chaise et s'il tente quoi que ce soit, je pourrais toujours lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. »

-C'est d'accord.

Le pactisant de Sebastian, se leva, chancela, attrapa trois des cinq bouteilles, laissant les deux autres à la charge de son hôte et suivit celui-ci jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, posant l'alcool sur la table de nuit et le jeu continua.

-D'abord ton action, dit Ciel.

-Qui est ?

-Heu...

Le Comte balada son regard dans toute la chambre à la recherche d'une idée, mais n'arrivant pas à trouver, ordonna sur le ton de l'impatience :

-Retire ton nœud.

Cette fois c'est un gloussement de le blond dut masquer avant d'obéir de manière très provocante. Il prit une pose plus que suggestive et défit avec une lenteur calculée le nœud à son cou. Il fit ensuite glisser bout de tissu tout aussi doucement hors du col de sa chemise et le laissa tomber entre Ciel et lui.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé un strip-tease..., grogna le Comte Phantomhive en se vengeant sur une bouteille.

En voyant cette scène, Alois pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir de son rival.

-Mon choix, maintenant, fit le blond. Vérité.

-Ça va t'changer, tiens.

-Oh, Ciel. Tu me blesses, s'amusa Alois.

-Tsss... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'as clairement essayé de m'allumer y'a pas deux minutes alors que tu sais pertinemment que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je t'en colle une.

Alois sourit à la manière d'un diable mit à l'épreuve. Il se pencha vers Ciel comme s'il voulait attraper l'une des bouteilles sur la table de chevet, forçant le Comte Phantomhive à s'allonger et donc à déposer sa propre bouteille sur le sol de la chambre pour ne pas la renverser. Le pactisant de Claude se laissa alors tomber sur celui de Sebastian et joignit leurs lèvres. Automatiquement, Ciel serra les dents et pinça les lèvres tandis que son corps tout entier se crispait. Alois se redressa alors en riant.

-Voilà pourquoi. Tu es trop occupé à me résister pour avoir la moindre force pour me repousser. Alors : action, chiche ou vérité ?

 _Sire Chien par ces mots envoûté,_

 _Dans la toile se laissa attirer._

 _Car son esprit égaré, embrumé,_

 _Ne lui permit de longtemps résister._

 _Mais l'Araignée dans son piège empêtrée,_

 _S'en retrouva une actrice forcée._

Des cinq bouteilles, une seule était encore debout bien qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques gorgées. Ciel but l'une d'elles.

-Chiche...

Alois prit la bouteille et trois gorgées avec.

-Chiche... chiche... de m'laisser coucher avec toi.

-Pas question, s'pèce de malade...

Le Comte Trancy tira la langue et but le reste de la bouteille.

-Hé ! Protesta Ciel. T'aurais pu m'en laisser !

-Nan. Et maintenant t'es obligé d'accepter parce que pour refuser faut pouvoir boire et que y'a plus rien.

-C'est d'la triche !

-P'être mais t'as pas l'choix, déclara Alois en laissant tomber la bouteille au sol.

Ciel, qui comme Alois avait retiré son manteau et ses gants à cause de la chaleur, croisa les bras sur sa chemise froissée.

-J'risque de te décevoir : j'ai pas ton... expérience.

-Seconde... Tu l'as jamais fait ? Se moqua le blond. J'te croyais pourtant fiancé à une jeune fille folle amoureuse.

-Laisse Lizzy en dehors de ça. Et puis j'vois pas c'que ça peut te faire que j'sois encore vierge ou non.

-Bah ça m'fait qu'on n'oublie jamais l'premier. Et que là, le premier, ça va être moi.

Alois s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais Ciel se contenta de hausser les épaules après un moment de silence.

-Mouais... C'est pas plus mal que ce soit toi après tout...

Le Comte Trancy prit cela comme une invitation et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel. Il passa sa langue sur celle-ci, quémandant l'accès à la bouche de l'héritier Phantomhive, qui le lui accorda avec hésitation après avoir décroisé les bras et les avoir passés autour du cou du blond. Celui-ci défit le ruban de Ciel puis entreprit de le délester de sa chemise, ouvrant un à un les boutons de celle-ci jusqu'à pouvoir la faire glisser des épaules de son propriétaire. Sans cesser d'embrasser Ciel, il fit glisser sa main droite sur la joue, puis le cou et enfin le torse du garçon, jusqu'à rencontrer une boursouflure sous le pectoral gauche qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'écarta pour voir ce dont il s'agissait et vit la marque ésotérique qui s'y trouvait. Il en suivit le motif du bout des doigts puis planta son regard dans celui-ci de Ciel.

-D'où ça vient ?

-Oh, ça... Il y a longtemps j'ai été kidnappé par une secte sataniste qui comptait faire de moi un sacrifice pour invoquer un démon et on m'a marqué au fer rouge... Pas d'chance, j'ai passé un pacte ledit démon et ils se sont tous fait massacrer. Tu l'savais pas ?

-Non..., souffla Alois avant de retirer le cache-œil de Ciel, dévoilant ainsi le seau de Sebastian.

Il s'occupa ensuite de ses propres vêtements à commencer par sa veste et sa chemise. Mais quand celle-ci tomba, il surprit le regard insistant de Ciel vers son flanc gauche. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait une cicatrice à cet endroit et qui en était responsable.

-Ouais. Tu m'as pas loupé, dit-il d'un ton tout à fait détaché.

Néanmoins, il sursauta quand Ciel l'enlaça et posa sa tête dans son cou.

-Je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver..., murmura l'héritier Phantomhive.

Alois écarquilla les yeux puis allongea Ciel avec la brutalité d'un homme en colère pour ensuite se serrer contre lui et éclater en sanglots. Le Comte Phantomhive n'y comprenant rien, et étant parfaitement incapable de gérer les émotions des autres, surtout celles du Comte Trancy, se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

Tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était mit à pleurer, Alois commença à rire et se redressa, les larmes baignant encore son visage.

-Rien... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'excuse de s'en être pris à moi ! Et sincèrement en plus ! Alors que, à l'origine, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé au duel, alors c'est de ma faute... Mais... Mais...

Il recommença à pleurer.

-Merci...

Ciel fixa Alois, incrédule, puis se mit à sourire tendrement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond et en sécha les larmes de l'autre.

-T'es la personne la plus lunatique que je connaisse, déclara-t-il.

L'héritier Trancy se calma rapidement, apaisé par les caresses de Ciel, et recommença à embrasser celui-ci. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et le reste de leurs habits déserta bientôt leurs corps. Les caresses s'étaient multipliées et les baisers s'étaient faits de plus en plus langoureux. Ciel se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir chaque fois qu'Alois allait faire courir sa langue sur une autre partie de son corps. La chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce était presque étouffante ; il peinait à respirer.

-Ça va ? Demanda Alois après un énième baiser.

-T'imagine même pas..., répondit Ciel, son corps tout entier en feu.

Alois sourit et fit descendre une main entre les jambes d'héritier Phantomhive qui poussa un petit gémissement étouffé. Le Comte Trancy sourit, fier des frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient Ciel. Au bout d'un temps il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se placer correctement et donna un violent coup de bassin. Ciel cria de douleur, une larme au coin de l'œil.

-T'aurais pu prévenir ! S'insurgea-t-il. Ça fait super mal !

-Désolé... Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure..., fit Alois, l'air légèrement coupable.

Le Comte Phantomhive le fusilla du regard puis ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer son cœur qui avait fait un bond phénoménal sous le coup de la douleur. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal et que la douleur se fut en partie estompée, il rouvrit les yeux.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Alois commença à bouger. Très vite, les gémissements emplirent la pièce et les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux. Les gémissements se muèrent en cris de plaisir. Ciel s'agrippa à l'héritier Trancy, lui griffant légèrement le dos sans s'en rendre compte. Alois plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'héritier Phantomhive, répétant le nom de celui-ci encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tous deux n'en puissent plus. Le Comte Trancy se laissa retomber sur Ciel.

-Ça t'as plu ?

-J'suis... J'suis crevé mais... oui, haleta Ciel avant de soupirer. Et merde, j'suis pris dans la toile.

Alois gloussa.

-Je t'aime.

 _Dame Araignée, dans sa toile piégée,  
_

 _Fixait avec passion son gibier._

 _Sire Chien en son cœur prisonnier,_

 _Sourit avec douceur au geôlier._

 _« Eh bien, madame, me voilà bien embêté,_

 _Car ainsi capturé, je ne peux m'en aller. »_

Ciel grogna. Un mauvais orchestre symphonique jouait dans sa tête et la lumière trop vive du soleil lui brûlait les paupières. Pourquoi Diable Sebastian n'avait-il pas fermé les rideaux la veille au soir ? Une odeur familière lui parvint alors, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui en était la source. Sans doute le corps contre lequel il était allongé. Une seconde... Un corps ? Le Comte Phantomhive ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Lorsqu'il reconnut Alois, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il s'écarta brusquement en poussant un cri qui réveilla le blond.

-Ciel ?

-Que... je... mais... tu... enfin... mais...

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Alois en remarquant l'état de choc du plus jeune.

-C'est... mais... nous... et... mais...

-Ciel..., fit le Comte Trancy sur un ton suspicieux.

-Il... Il ne s'est rien passé ! D'accord ? Rien du tout !

-Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama le blond.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! Répéta le Comte Phantomhive en commençant à se rhabiller.

-Quoi ? Enfin, Ciel, tu n'y penses pas ?!

-Oh que si ! J'étais soûl ! J'étais... Je n'étais pas moi ! J'ai fait une erreur !

-UNE ERREUR ?! S'étrangla Alois.

-Oui ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, et on va oublier !

Alois, pâle comme la mort, fixa Ciel avec des yeux écarquillés pendant qu'il terminait de se vêtir. Puis il serra les poings, se laissa retomber sur les oreiller et tourna le dos à l'héritier Phantomhive.

-Eh bien, pars, alors..., dit-il, la voix éteinte.

Ciel quitta la chambre, puis le manoir à pas pressés. Il ralentit la cadence une fois dans les jardins.

 _« Je t'aime. - Eh bien, pars, alors... »_

Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil au manoir, derrière lui. Puis devant lui. Puis encore derrière.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

-Et merde ! Ragea-t-il avant de se mettre à courir vers la Maison Trancy.

Il enfonça presque la porte principale et grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la chambre et d'en claquer la porte. Alois qui s'était retourné, alerté par le bruit, eut tout juste de le temps de voir Ciel bondir sur le lit pour l'enlacer.

-Pardon. Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Je regrette.

-Tu es revenu..., souffla Alois, incrédule.

-Oui. Pardon. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Et je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux surtout pas oublier. Pardon.

-Tu es revenu..., recommença l'héritier Trancy, avec un sourire naissant.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai été surpris. _Trop_ surpris. Je ne savais pas comment réagir... comment gérer... Pardon.

-Tu es revenu... Tu es le seul à être revenu..., compléta Alois en rendant son étreinte à Ciel. Tu vas rester, alors ? Tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Je vais rester. Je te le promets.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Heu... C'est... Ce que tu as dit... Que... Tu m'aimais.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut avoir une quelconque incidence, à moins que...

Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres.

-Que toi aussi tu ne m'aimes..., termina-t-il.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ciel.

-Ça... Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que... tu l'as dit toi même : on n'oublie pas le premier ! Alors... je...

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments. Mais bon... Je suppose que ça doit faire quelque chose comme ça... d'être amoureux. Ah... Quand je vais annoncer ça à Lizzy... Elle va me piquer une de ces crises...

L'héritier Trancy pouffa.

-Au lieu de te foutre de moi, habille-toi ! S'énerva Ciel.

-Pour ça, faudrait que tu me lâches...

-Oh... En effet.

-Mais... Tu sais... Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui retires toutes ces couches superflues...

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un obséd-...

Alois lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne suis qu'un « putain de psychopathe vicieux, pervers et dévergondé. » Mais ça a un côté positif, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Non ! Si ! Arrête ! J'ai mal de tête ! Arrête, je te dis ! Alois !

-Hm... Tu étais plus facile à convaincre hier soir... Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense... en quel honneur le croque-mort t'a-t-il tout expliqué ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-C'est une bonne question..., finit par répondre Ciel. Mais, au final, peu importe, non ?

Alois acquiesça.

-C'est vrai. Comme tu l'as si bien dit hier : on les emmerde tous !

Ciel gémit.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit une chose pareille... Plus jamais je ne bois d'alcool... plus jamais...

-Oh... Et moi plus jamais je ne fais l'amour... plus jamais..., roucoula Alois.

-Je te déteste...

-C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi...

-Oh, ça va... N'en rajoute pas... Tu n'as vraiment pas la victoire humble.

-Ça fait partie de mon charme irrésistible.

L'héritier Phantomhive leva les yeux aux ciel et embrassa le blond pour le faire taire.

 _Dame Araignée, une tueuse née,_

 _En voulant Sire Chien dévorer,_

 _Se retrouva dans ses crocs attrapée,_

 _Et ne put rien faire pour s'en libérer._

Undertaker vit à peine l'éclair rose finir sa course sur son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la minuscule fée effectuer une danse de la victoire en poussant de petits cris hystériques. Elle ressemblait un peu à Barbie Mariposa sauf que le rose fushia était remplacé par du bombonette et le noir par du gris, le tout, bien sûr, à paillettes. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, longs et très bouclés. Un fard à paupières en mode « arc-en-ciel », du fard à joues et du rouge à lèvres rose pâle et agitait sans répit une baguette magique ridicule surmontée d'une étoile dorée répandant des paillettes un peu partout avec un léger tintement de clochette.

-Ophélie... Dois-je en conclure que ton plan à fonctionné ?

-Viii ! Ils sont ensemble ! Et pour un moment !

-Qui aurait cru que la simple vérité pourrait emmener Ciel dans un tel extrême...

-Moi !

-A part toi...

-Personne ! C'est pour ça que c'est _moi_ la fée des gays, et personne d'autre !

-Hm... Il n'empêche que tu m'en dois une...

-Viii, viii ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chou ! Je vais te trouver quelqu'un ! Mais d'abord, je dois m'occuper d'autres petits qui ont besoin de mon aide !

Elle fit quelques cercles avec sa baguette et disparut dans une explosion de paillettes. Undertaker soupira et commença à nettoyer tout le rose qu'elle avait répandu un peu partout dans sa boutique. Plus jamais il n'aiderait une fée. Plus jamais.


End file.
